


Becoming

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Identity Issues, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Aladdin, the street rat; there's Ali, the fake prince; and there's Al, who is real, and who after all these years has found someone who loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guiltyhousewife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guiltyhousewife).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=2505520#t2505520) at Disney Kink. Didn't go as smutty as originally planned, and turned into a more intellectual thing.

There's Aladdin, the street rat, who's just as likely to get hit as patted on the back. There's Prince Ali, the golden man, whom people bow before and who no-one would dare to touch. And then there's Al, and Genie, and for all that Genie will pull him up and down and push him around, every touch is heavy with devotion, and Al cannot begrudge it.  
  
There's Aladdin, who's always getting shouted at by the guards and charming the other folk of the town. There's Ali, whom everyone loves. And there's Al and Genie, and it's a strange sensation to have someone be angry at him for the _right_ reasons, for reasons that are for his benefit. And it's been a long time since anyone's looked out for him, even if he's so stubborn that Genie throws him around occasionally to do it.  
  
There's Aladdin, who lives alone, mostly, or has Abu for chattering company. There's Ali, who has his "slaves and servants and flunkies" and might even actually think that they exist. And there's Al, and Genie, and Carpet and Abu, and now Jasmine as well and there's people, people who actually care for him and talk to him. But Genie was the first, Al knows that, and it's to Genie that he turns when he wants to remember where he came from, what his roots are.  
  
There's Aladdin, who was nothing. There's Ali, who was a lie. And... there's Al, and he's still becoming, in a way, himself, and he knows that Genie is the one to blame and to thank for it.  
  
And the next time that Genie tugs him by the arm or wraps him up tight in those smoke-blue arms that do not look as solid as they are, Al struggles and pretends to fight out, but deep down inside he smiles as the Genie laughs and ruffles a hand through thick black hair. There's Al, and there's Genie, and that's all that matters.


End file.
